“Happy Birthday, Yuffie”
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: (Vincent's POV) It's Vincent's first time going to someone's birthday party. Who knew that Vincent could have so much fun... and show off his soft side? VincentxYuffie


A/N: Next to VincentxLucrecia… I really REALLY love the VincentxYuffie pair. They're so cute together! But not like for… lovey dovey stuff… but I like them 'cause it's a funny pair. Serious Vincent meets Perky Yuffie! Hehehe… so adorable! Anyways, a quick story I made to get me out of doing homework. :evil laugh: Uhm… sorry if the title's like… too plain. I couldn't think of anything better. :scratches head: Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: All the following FF7 characters and… eh, place… doesn't belong to me!

**"Happy Birthday, Yuffie"**

"So, I'll see you there in a few?"

"… I… guess?"

"Yay! Thankies! Bye bye!"

I received an unexpected phone call that morning, regarding a certain ninja's seventeenth birthday party. Of all the people she could have invited, why did she invite me? I never really liked parties that much… but I couldn't help but wonder… a birthday party, huh? I've never been invited to one before. Maybe because I didn't exactly _have_ friends... I shook the thought off and decided that… if I didn't go to her party… someone would be terribly upset.

The party was held at Costa del Sol… so I decided to wear something light. I stared at myself for a while, and decided that I should just leave the red cape behind. It felt kind of awkward… because I never exactly took it off and left without it. It felt… funny, if that's one way to describe it.

Luckily, I was around Costa Del Sol, so I didn't have to travel that far. As soon as I arrived there, I nearly went blind. It was ridiculously bright and very hot. Perhaps I shouldn't have worn my black outfit?

Immediately, I was dragged over to the beach by Yuffie and was greeted by everyone. I never really expected Cid to come… I always see him as a… 'I'm too old for this kind of stuff' guy… but, unfortunately, I was wrong. He and Barret were busy attacking each other with sand. I twitched as I saw Barret pour a pile of sand down Cid's shorts. How was that… fun? Were all parties this violent and… odd?

A few minutes later, I was getting kind of bored… so I decided to sit on one of the beach chairs and watch everyone have their 'fun.' Maybe I would have joined… if the weather wasn't as hot as an oven. I felt kind of dizzy for a moment.

I kicked some sand around and noticed a couple of seashells that shimmered brightly in the sunlight. I tilted my head and picked them up and found a few more in the sand.

Red XIII came over and sat down beside me on the sand and looked up. Without even looking at him, I knew that he was going to bother me about coming over. That was probably shocking to both him and everyone else that came.

"So, you actually came, huh?" he said. I sighed to myself, telling myself how I knew that was coming. "Why aren't you out there having fun?"

I quickly turned my head and narrowed my eyes at the creature. "… I don't really like these kind of things." I kicked the hot sand with my boots. "I just came because… I have never been invited to a… birthday party before."

Red chuckled softly. "Testing it out, huh?"

"Hey, hey!" Yuffie called out, splashing water on the shallow end of the ocean. "C'mon! We're going to play Marco Polo!"

"… Marco what?" I said to no one in particular.

"It's like… hide and seek, only, you have to find them with your eyes closed."

I lifted an eyebrow and leaned back on the beach chair. "Well, have fun."

"Don't you even wanna try it out? Maybe you'll… like it."

I grunted. "I don't really like playing."

I heard Yuffie grunt in the back and she came running towards me and Red, followed by Tifa and Cloud. I really hope they're not trying to encourage me to play.

Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud shoved their faces right in front of mine, almost making me fall off from the chair. Yuffie tugged my shirt.

"… what!" I called out, really not in the mood right now.

"You're 'it!'" she smiled.

"… 'it'?" I repeated, quite confused.

"Aw, poor Vincent," Tifa snickered, pulling Cloud towards the ocean.

"… what is 'it?'" I repeated again.

"You'll see… if you play!" she responded.

I hesitated then finally realized, "I didn't bring any shorts," I said flatly. I couldn't imagine myself with… shorts.

I heard Red XIII snicker in the back and ran towards the ocean. 'Gee, thanks for the support.' I growled mentally, thinking about strangling him later when this was through.

"It doesn't matter!"

She didn't give me a chance to say anything as I was suddenly dragged to the ocean, but I pulled Yuffie back and backed away from the water that was trying to creep up to my boots. There was no way I was getting in that cold water. Especially since I didn't bring any clothes that were appropriate for such conditions.

Barret and Cid suddenly lifted me above the water and headed towards the deep end. I was quite shocked when they suddenly threw me into the water. After a few seconds, I quickly burst my head to the surface and watched everyone laugh at me. Spitting out the water that made it's way inside my mouth, I just wanted to shoot myself. I felt like a total idiot.

"Ahhahaaa… I've never seen you like this before, Vin!" Cid laughed in the back.

"… and it'll be your LAST."

I quickly swam towards Cid and pushed his head underwater and held it down there for who knows how long. I didn't care if he drowned! I felt such a new sensation flow through my body when I did this. Then I realized I couldn't feel his head anymore. As I leaned over, Cid suddenly pulled me underwater. I quickly scrambled up to the surface and shook my head around. Everyone burst out in laughter as I lifted an eyebrow and turned around, trying to hide the slight blush that was planted on my face.

I headed straight for the Inn after that…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now my clothes were wet. I mentally whacked myself in the head for not bringing any extra clothes… but I wouldn't think I would get wet or anything. I shook that thought off for now, as I was trying my best to dry my shirt.

As I finally found a spot to lay my wet shirt near the window with the sun's hot rays peeking through outside, a shell suddenly fell out from my shirt pocket. I stared at it's beautiful luster and picked it up. Just then, someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I responded to the noise.

"Vinnie! Are you done being all naked? We're going to play volleyball now!"

I sighed at Yuffie and turned away from the door. "And what? Laugh at me?"

"… man… you're still mad about _that_? It's just that… we've never seen you act like that before!"

"…"

"Well, we'll be outside if you decide to join us!"

I remained silent until I heard her faint footsteps disappear from the Inn. I sighed again and peeked my head out the window and spotted everyone lined up behind the volleyball net.

"Service!" Cloud yelled as he whacked the ball hard to the other side of the net.

Cid dove in as the ball bounced off from his hands. Tifa jumped up and hit the ball extremely hard and whacked Barret right in the face.

"And THAT… was a score!" she happily exclaimed.

"Damnit, Barret! I KNEW I shouldn't have picked you to be on my team!" Cid growled.

"Well… excuuuuuse me, 'Captain!'" he growled back.

Before I knew it, they started fighting over it for quite some time.

Cid stomped his foot really hard and pointed right at me. "VINCENT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I stepped back. "Why?"

"YOU'RE ON MY TEAM, DAMNIT!"

"… I don't feel like playing." I turned away from the window.

"Hoooo… YES YOU ARE!"

I don't know why or how… but I found myself playing volleyball. Well, not really. I didn't exactly know how to play… so, why would Cid ask me to be on his team? Barret was doing fine for… a few seconds. Tifa jumped up once again and hit the ball on our side. I quickly dodged her attack and backed up against Cid who seemed to be really pissed at the moment.

"Hot… dog," he sighed.

"Sorry, I never played before," I sighed also.

"Well, let's see you serve, hm?" Cloud said as he threw the ball to me.

I caught the ball as Cid directed me to where I'm supposed to be standing. I threw the ball up, and whacked it with all my might. Unfortunately, the ball didn't make it to the other side. With my arm still raised in the air, I paused and stared at the ball. Cid snickered and rubbed my head.

"Damn, you really DO suck ass."

I growled and picked the ball up again. "Watch it."

With one deep breathe, I threw the ball up once again, and this time, I hit it extremely hard. The ball quickly made it's way to the other side of the net as Cloud intercepted the ball. It bounced off of his fist and made it's way to our side. I watched the ball come to me, and, quickly countering the ball, I whacked it hard, making Cloud and Tifa move away from it. They blinked and stared at me.

"… uh… score?"

"SHIT, Vincent!" Cid exclaimed as he rubbed my head several times. "What the crap was that!"

I shrugged and freed myself from Cid's grasp. "No idea."

As the game continued on, my arms were getting tired and I could have sworn I received a bruise from all the serving I did. After the game finally ended with a tie, we collapsed on the ground, panting like crazy. I never knew I would actually have… so much… fun. Barret, Yuffie and Red were clapping and cheering in the back.

"I could of done dat!" Barret yelled out to Cid who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"You are quite the player," Red nodded to me.

"Wow! You're so awesome, Vinnie! Hey! Play me!"

"No! He should play ME!" Barret waved his arms around.

"Damnit! ME!" Cid barked back at Barret.

"… maybe… maybe some other time…" I panted, feeling quite dizzy at the moment.

"Well! That was fun!" the ninja happily exclaimed. "Let's all take a rest at the beach!"

Everyone nodded at that and followed the girl towards the ocean.

It was hard for me to focus on my surroundings. Everything was blurry and it made my head feel like it's being tossed around like a ball. Before I knew it, I completely collapsed from the heat and panted harder. All I heard was my name being chanted over and over, until everything disappeared and I completely blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vinnie?"

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Yuffie. We both widened our eyes and quickly turned away from each other, avoiding any awkward thoughts that were to fill our minds. It took me a while to realize that I was inside my room in the Inn. My body felt extremely hot and I was still dizzy. I slowly lifted myself up and rubbed my forehead.

"I never thought I'd see the day Vinnie Valentine would just collapse like that," Yuffie said with a smile planted on her face.

I grunted at that. 'I feel like an idiot,' I told myself.

"I'm… sorry."

I turned my head to Yuffie at that. "Why?"

"You're probably thinking that you shouldn't have come. This was probably the worst day of your life, right?" she bowed her head before getting up from the chair she was sitting on. "Well, you should be okay in here," she gave out a small smile and headed out of the room.

"… wait," I said, which made her stop in her tracks. "Actually, this was… the first time I ever had so much fun. I've never actually been invited to anything before. Maybe… because I never had friends…"

Yuffie turned around and stared at me with an apologetic look on her face. "Vinnie…"

"I'm glad you invited me… and I'm glad I decided to come. If I missed out on this day… I'd probably regret it for the rest of my life."

She smiled at that and kneeled next to my bed, tugging on my claw. "I'm glad you came too, Vinnie."

I couldn't help but give out a slight smile to her. It felt kind of awkward, yet, good at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed, pounding her fist against the palm of her opposite hand. "Tonight, there's going to be fireworks! So, you better rest up and meet me down at the bridge, okay?"

I reached behind my back, but before I could give out an answer, she smiled and skipped out of my room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Happy Birthday dear, Yuuuffiiieee… Happy Birthday tooo yoouu!"

I watched as Yuffie closed her eyes tightly and blew out the candles on her cake. Everyone cheered at that as Tifa came in with a knife to cut up the cake. Cid shook a bottle of beer around and rubbed Yuffie's head.

"Hooww oolldd arree yooouu noooowww?"

"… seventeen."

"Allreeeaddyy? Maaannuh… you arree ann oollddd faart… daamnit…"

'Look who's talking,' I grinned in my mind.

"Here!" Yuffie said as she held up a piece of her cake up to my mouth.

"Wha-?"

She grinned and shoved the cake inside my mouth, which gave me quite a shock. Everyone grinned as I felt a warm blush spread across my face. The ninja poked my cheek.

"Aw! Lookit Vinnie!"

"That's so sweet!" Tifa snickered as she also stuck a piece of her cake inside Cloud's mouth.

"…!"

"You're full of surprises, Vincent,"

I twitched my eye at Red XIII and finally swallowed the piece of the cake. It actually tasted good, but I was too busy being embarrassed to cherish such taste.

Suddenly, a flare of light appeared in the sky, exploding into a big circle that glowed a brilliant red color. Everyone, including myself, gazed upon the fireworks that were commencing. I looked down at Yuffie who was tugging on my arm.

"I know a much better place to look at them!"

She dragged me away from the beach and headed straight for the bridge. She was right. The view from this point was amazing. Yuffie stretched her arm out in front of her and grabbed the air, repeating the action. I tilted my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If feels like the fireworks are moving closer to you every time you stare into them!"

I resumed looking up at the sky as another flare exploded into the sky. And just like she said, the fireworks, really _did_ feel like they were coming closer to you. I copied her action as I too grabbed onto the glowing colors. A soft gasp escaped from my mouth, realizing I almost forgot something important. Yuffie turned her head at that.

"What's wrong?"

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a little box that had a red bow tied around it.

"Your present," I said with a smile.

"Vinnie!" she exclaimed as I handed the box to her. I leaned against the bridge and watched her untie the red bow.

As she opened the box, a bright light escaped out, which made her gasp. I quickly turned my head away from her, trying to hide a blush that was about to appear on my face.

"It's… nothing much. I didn't know what to get you…"

Yuffie pulled out a necklace with the seashells I have picked earlier on the beach. It took me a while to string the shells together, but I think I did a pretty good job. Yuffie twirled around as she tied the necklace around her neck and gave me an unexpected hug. THAT was when a huge blush spread across my face.

"It's so pretty! Thank yoouuuu!"

I smiled as I felt that huge blush disappear. I hugged Yuffie back and whispered the words I should have said earlier to her:

"Happy Birthday, Yuffie."

* * *

A/N: Yee! I really enjoyed writing this story. :kooshy: This is the first… pairing… kind of story I ever did! At first, this was supposed to be a… VincentxCid thing… but I just remembered… I can't write good yaoi stuff so… eh… VincentxYuffie! Hehe, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
